


Lucy

by brokensoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Switching, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, wincest + ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoulmates/pseuds/brokensoulmates
Summary: Sam and Dean share a girl. That's it.





	Lucy

Dean sees her at the bar, awkwardly fiddling with the umbrella in her drink. She looks alone and vulnerable so he is cautious as he approaches her. He introduces himself, with his adorable little smile and she smiles back, cheerful and sweet. Her name is Lucy. She's lonely and bored, all her friends ditched her. Poor sweetheart, He invites her to join him and his brother for a round and she agrees, picks up her drink and purse and follows him to the booth Sam is sitting in. This is going well.

They bullshit for a while, talking about local politics and the weather. It's the same everywhere with strangers, Sam thinks. This girl is beautiful but there's not much there to discuss. After a while they are all feeling a little buzzed, and it's closing time, so they invite her to come back to their motel room to continue the party. She lightly blushes, slightly intrigued with and confused by the dynamic between the two brothers, she agrees to join them.

Motels are all the same, and that's the way the boys like it. They don't know "home" as anything more than the impala's leather interior, except in the case of the standard motel room. They've walked from the bar across the street to the motel. Dean is digging keys out of his pocket and glances up to see that Lucy's leaning on Sam. Dean is getting hard.

Once they are in the motel, Sam guides Lucy down on the edge of one of the beds and politely asks if there's anything he can get for her, if she's comfortable and whatnot. Sammy's always the polite sweet one, which is equally a frustration as it is a turn on for Dean. Lucy smiles at Sam and leans over to start taking off her shoes saying how these damn heels are always such a pain. Sam smiles back with a comment about how he wouldn't know. Dean laughs as he takes a seat on the bed opposite. Sam kneels down to help Lucy with her shoes, charming smiles and gentle touches.

Lucy lays back on the bed and stretches. Dean is definitely aroused now, combination of Lucy's curves and Sam's polite nerdiness. 

Dean stands up, walks over to Sam, whispers something very dirty in his ear. Sam bites his lip, slightly reddens. Dean takes this as an agreeance and sits next to Lucy, who has been watching the brothers sharing secrets. She is now alert and is beginning to think of some interesting scenarios of her own she would like to pursue with these brothers. Dean leans over, hand on her thigh, other hand in her hair, stroking her face and overwhelming her. She touches his face and guides him into a kiss, Dean opens his mouth willingly and she starts to suck on his lip a little. Sam kneels before them, and starts unbuckling Dean's belt. 

Dean is hard. Rock hard, Sam's fingers brush against it. Sam's mouth waters and starts to go down on his big brother. Literally, big brother. He licks and sucks and Dean is thrusting into Sam's mouth. Lucy begins to play with Sam's hair while she is kissing Dean. Dean's hands are wandering back and forth, from Sam's head bobbing up and down on his cock to Lucy's chest. 

Just when Dean's about to blow Lucy stops kissing him and begins to undress herself. Sam glances up for a second and sees Lucy slipping off her jacket, Dean's fingers unbuttoning her blouse. He looks back down at Dean's dick and begins to rub it with his thumb, gently just over the head. This sensation is too much for Dean, loudly moaning as he releases in Sam's hand. Sam smiles and licks his hand off before rubbing away the sticky remnants on his jeans.

Lucy's pants are tossed off somewhere, her top is unbuttoned and she's standing there, in her bra and panties, watching these boys go at it. Sam and Dean move like a well oiled machine with one intent now, to touch and undress her. Dean slips his fingers under her panties, tugging them off, Sam holds her close to him and unhooks her bra. She feels like a queen, and she's very aroused and ready, so like a queen she starts to take control.

She moves Dean's hand slowly up her thigh, urging him to play with her. He obliges, leaning forward and rubs his tongue in her and sucks on her clit, driving Lucy wild. Lucy is arching her back and grabbing at sheets on the bed when Sam positions himself on top of her, his cock right above her and in Dean's face. Dean begins to lick them both and starts using his fingers on Lucy's pussy, finger fucking and rubbing her clit and finger fucking in and out slowly and faster in rhythm with her jagged moans and sighs. Sam begins to caress her titties, alternating between sucking her nipples and kissing her mouth deeply.

Dean grabs Sam's cock and begins to tease Lucy with it, rubbing the head against her clit. She arches her back, causing her to meld into Sam who accepts her beautiful curves into his arms. Dean slips a finger in to feel the sensation of Sam in Lucy. Sam begins to thrust into Lucy, Lucy who is moaning and grabbing at the bed. Dean takes his finger out and stands on the bed and leans over Sam, seeing Sam's ass. Dean rubs Sam's ass, sticking the same finger in his little brother's hole as Sam is fucking Lucy. Dean is so hard, again, begging to release again. Sam is so hot, Dean's cheeks flush with shame. He leans over, spreading Sam's cheeks as much as he can and begins to lick the inside of Sam's asshole. Sam moans and groans, feeling like a live wire being stretched as Dean prepares him with lube, until Dean thinks Sam is good and ready. Dean rests his knees on the edge of the bed and carefully slides his hard dick into Sam and begins to thrust, which is just his favorite thing in the world. Sam is so good at taking directions and he is such a nerd, fucking him is always the best fuck.

The sensation of being the one in the middle is almost too much. Sam is getting it from all ends, literally. Dean is fucking his ass and he is fucking Lucy. This feels good, really good, fucking really fucking good, Sam thinks to himself, while moaning into Lucy's ear and biting at her earlobe. Lucy bites her lip and moans with Sam and Dean is grunting and everyone is pushing and shoving like pistons firing in an engine, working together on fucking each other.

Dean's upper thighs get tense and he pulls out of Sam quickly, and just as he does he blows everything all over Sam's back. He then walks over to stand over Lucy, putting his flaccid cock in her face and she takes it and starts sucking on it, licking what remains off and swallowing. Lucy's eyes flutter open as she groans loudly around her mouthful of Dean, and he notices a small trickle coming out of her pussy, around Sams dick and for a moment he thinks Sam blew inside her but Sam has realized that Lucy just came.

Sam pulls out of Lucy, and leans down on his elbows to lick all her juices. Lucy moans and groans and bursts a little more, digging her nails into Sam's shoulders, and almost choking on Dean's cock. Sam feels the hot sticky mess on his back from Dean, and the hot sticky mess in his mouth from Lucy, and her fingernails digging in on his shoulders and, in the heat of the moment he pulls away from her delicious juices, to flop her over and persuades Dean away from Lucy's mouth to position Dean in between Lucy's ass, and Sam.

Lucy, on her stomach now, pushes her ass up to Dean's face begging for it to be fucked. Dean spreads Lucy's cheeks apart, he slips his dick in her ass and starts to thrust inside her as she pushes back at him, moaning and scratching at the bed sheets. Dean stretching Lucy, as Sam stretches him, rubs him, it's too much. Lube is everywhere and everything is wet and sticky and Dean goes into Lucy, moments before Sam goes into him. Dean begins fucking Lucy's stretched slippery ass faster and then slower and then faster and faster and faster and he hears her moaning and clawing at the bed, he feels her pushing back and pulling away at the same time, a raw mess, he slows down and out of her and then quickly back in her until he blows.

Sam pumps his cock inside Dean once, twice, five times before he blows inside.

Sam is so satisfied. 

Dean's the best fuck.

They all collapse on the bed, exhausted and sleep until two in the afternoon.

When they wake up, there's a note on the bed side table, with a number. Dean crumbles the paper and throws it in the trash.

They never see Lucy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old, probably my first wincest smut fic ever. Posting to share with a dear friend. As far as time line goes, probably season 3.


End file.
